


Unholy Ground

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A liiiiiiiiittle bit of smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shy Steve, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты чего щитом закрылся?<br/>- Я стесняюсь!<br/>- Стив, мы трахаемся.<br/>- Ну и что!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Ground

Баки прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев от скулы до подбородка Стива и нежно целует его в губы, после чего продолжает спускаться ниже. Стив довольно хмыкает и откидывается на подушки, закрыв глаза.   
Баки в это время уже добирается до левого соска Роджерса и обхватывает его губами, начиная посасывать. Роджерс выгибается дугой и стонет.  
  
\- Господи, Стив, ты всегда такой чувствительный, - бормочет Сержант, обхватывая губами второй сосок, но на этот раз Роджерс сдерживается. Баки проводит своей бионической ладонью по правой руке Стива, чем вызывает у того дрожь и неразборчивое мычание. Роджерс всегда странно реагирует на прикосновения холодного металла к своей коже. Баки очень надеется, что это потому что ему нравится, а не наоборот.   
  
На секунду Баки отстраняется от Роджерса, чтобы полюбоваться открывшимся ему видом на капитанские прелести. Он любит вот так вот смотреть на Стива, на его тело. Иногда он в открытую пялится на Капитана где бы они не находились. Стива постоянно это смущает, и он тотчас заливается краской, ставя в уме галочку, чтобы не забыть, когда они останутся наедине, отчитать Баки за такое непристойное поведение.  
  
Барнс рассматривает вены на рельефных руках Стива, когда тот недовольно фыркает.  
  
\- Ты опять забыл смазку, - полушепотом выдыхает он, слегка толкая друга в плечо.  
  
Баки бормочет что-то очень похожее на «угу» и увлекает Роджерса в поцелуй.  
  
\- Бак! – высвободив собственные губы из сержантского захвата, Стив сильно сжимает его плечо. – Смазка!  
  
\- Потом, - протягивает Барнс и облизывает нос Роджерса, словно нашкодившая собака. У Капитана вырывается смешок.  
  
\- Нет, сейчас, - заявляет он и предпринимает попытку вылезти из под Баки. – Давай, я жду.  
  
Барнс недовольно стонет, но все же поднимается на ноги и топает из комнаты. А когда возвращается, то замирает в проходе, очарованный красотой своего парня, распростертого на простынях.  
  
Роджерс же, заметив происходящее, издает звук, очень напоминающий писк, что приводит Сержанта в себя. Он удивленно смотрит на друга.  
  
В следующую минуту происходит еще более странная, по мнению Барнса, вещь: Капитан быстро вскакивает с кровати и, схватив стоящий у кровати щит, прячет за ним то, на что Барнс пару минут назад имел большие виды – свое достоинство.   
  
\- Эм, Стив? – Баки вопросительно поднимает взгляд на своего парня. – Ты чего щитом закрылся?  
  
Сначала все выглядит так, словно Роджерс усиленно напрягает мозг, чтобы придумать ответ на поставленный вопрос, но в последний момент громко выдыхает.  
  
\- Я стесняюсь! – выдает он.  
  
 _Он что, серьезно?_ – проносится у Сержанта в голове, после чего в комнате раздается его громкий смех.   
  
\- Стив… как бы тебе помягче это сказать… - не прекращая хохотать Барнс предпринимает попытку донести до Роджерса «жестокую» правду. – Мы трахаемся.  
  
То, что срывается с губ его друга в следующую секунду, заставляет Сержанта снова разразиться смехом.  
  
\- Ну и что!   
  
\- А мне чем прикажешь прикрыться в таком случае? – все еще продолжая хихикать, спрашивает Барнс, ткнув пальцем в свое драгоценное достоинство. Роджерс, проследив за его жестом, краснеет еще больше, а потом и вовсе отворачивается, по-прежнему прикрываясь щитом.   
  
\- Баки, оденься! – словно маленькая девчонка начинает верещать Стив.  
  
\- Ну, теперь я совсем запутался, - Барнс делает шаг в сторону Капитана. – У нас тут, своего рода, незаконченные дела, Роджерс.   
  
Стив переводит свой взгляд со стены на Барнса буквально на мгновение и сразу же зажмуривается.   
  
\- Не хочешь вернуться в кроватку, котик? – слащавым голоском спрашивает Барнс, кидая тюбик со смазкой на простыни, и подступает к Капитану.  
  
\- Ты еще зайкой назови, чтобы я радужными батончиками блевать начал! – все еще отказываясь смотреть на своего парня, заявляет Роджерс.  
  
Барнс в очередной раз фыркает от смеха и хватает Роджерса за руку, которой тот крепко сжимает щит.  
  
\- Уважаемый Капитан Стесняшка, - Сержант резким движением прижимает Стива к стене, - я уверен, что вы глубоко смущены открывающимся вам видом на мое половое архитектурное сооружение, - кончиками пальцев своей бионической руки он проводит по кубикам на животе Роджерса.  
  
\- Но я так же уверен, что вашему восьмому чуду света, - Барнс демонстративно опускает взгляд на прикрытое щитом место, - не терпится, чтобы его взяли в рот.   
  
Стив вынужден молча признать, что Сержант не ошибся.  
  
От мысли о том, что его заводит, когда Баки развязывает свой грязный язык, Роджерс совсем заливается краской. От Барнса это не укрывается, и на его лице расплывается довольная улыбка, а в глазах загорается огонек. Это означает только одно – у Стива большие, _большие_ неприятности.  
  
\- Отныне вход этой круглой крашеной железяке в спальню воспрещен, понятно тебе, Стиви? – спокойно произносит Баки, постукивая пальцами по щиту.   
  
Капитан медленно кивает и на секунду ослабляет хватку. Барнсу этого оказывается достаточно и в следующее мгновение щита и след простывает.   
  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! – неприсущим ему высоким голосом возражает Роджерс.  
  
\- Как насчет фондю, Капитан? – с заговорщицким видом спрашивает Барнс.  
  
Когда губы Баки накрывают его собственные, а правая рука Сержанта оказывается именно в районе «восьмого чуда света» Роджерса, Стив впивается ногтями в спину друга.   
  
Что сказать, Роджерс всегда любил неприятности.


End file.
